


Для Дракона

by 006_stkglm



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пора уже было снять с Дракона чёртовы трусы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для Дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Хью говорил про самое-самое воспоминание со съемок: как они - Хью, Мадс и Ричард - после съемок финальной сцены поздней ночью сидели и бухали.  
> Майкл - Майкл Раймер, режиссер финальной серии сериала Ганнибал  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

— Стоп! — говорит Майкл, — снято!  
На площадке на миг воцаряется оглушительная тишина, а потом раздаются аплодисменты. Сначала робкие, потом к ним присоединяется все больше и больше рук. Кто-то встает, будто они в театре. Мадс нависает над ним, протягивая руку. Хью отстраняет лезущую с влажными салфетками ассистентку. Все кажется нереальным. Яркие огни софитов — снимают для аутентичности ночью — режут глаз; пустой двор, где они: Дракон, Ганнибал и его профайлер были одни, внезапно оказывается полон народа. Голоса, смех, звуки щелкающих на айфонах камер скрежещут по и без того натянутым нервам. Ричард чувствует себя так, словно с него содрали кожу.

— Не сейчас, Майкл, — у Мадса глубокий голос и невообразимый акцент. И его рука все еще маячит у лежащего на спине в луже искусственной крови, помеченной по краям маркерами для ребят из департамента спецэффектов, Ричарда перед носом. Ладонь, когда Ричард за нее хватается, твердая, теплая и липкая. Это единственное, что выглядит — ощущается — настоящим в этом бардаке.

— Теперь нам нужно выпить, — говорит Мадс ровным, не допускающим возражений голосом. Хью уже на полпути к трейлерному парку. Ричард не успевает посмотреть, чьим именем подписана табличка на двери трейлера, в котором они расположились. Впрочем, у него стойкое ощущение, что Хью с Мадсом пользуются каким-то одним.

Мадс разливает сам. Быстро, молча. Они не чокаются. Незачем. Не за что. Ричард знает, что сцену, где Уилл с Ганнибалом рухнули с обрыва, сняли раньше в павильонах на фоне зеленого экрана, но эта ночь для них для всех — общая точка. Общее завершение. Хочется смеяться и плакать. Виски — хороший, крепкий, Грэм бы одобрил — прокатывается по горлу огнем. Ричард захлебывается первым же глотком и, чертыхаясь, вытаскивает изо рта тонкую силиконовую пластинку. Хью негромко, сумасшедше смеется: без очков и обреченной жертвенности Уилла во взгляде он кажется совсем молодым. Мадс хмыкает, и даже этот звук несет в себе отголосок чужого языка, что так завораживает Ричарда. В уголке его красного чувственного рта блестят алые брызги искусственной крови.

Все происходит само собой.

Хью привычным движением расправляет занимающий половину трейлера диван. Мадс щелкает замком на двери. Плотные жалюзи на окнах выглядят так, будто их никогда не открывали. Ричард допивает третий — четвертый? пятый? он сбился со счета — бокал. По правилам приличия, наверное, полагается уйти. Дракону плевать на правила.

Он почему-то думает, что Хью захочет быть в середине. Но Хью стоит на краю дивана на коленях, когда Мадс придвигается к Ричарду сзади. С него тянут куртку: один из прекрасных образцов дизайнерского гения марки Belstaff, безнадежно испорченный недрогнувшей рукой костюмеров. Оставшаяся на нем серая трикотажная кофта липнет к телу. Хью, не сводя с них глаз, стаскивает с себя залитую кровью светлую рубашку. Кожа на его шее, ключицах и груди отливает черным. Руки Мадса скользят по спине вниз одним долгим уверенным движением. Ричард ежится, когда тот отлепляет от него трубки — у Фуллера на съемках для фонтанов хлещущей крови предпочитают использовать старые добрые приемы, а не CGI.

Они целуют его одновременно. Хью мягко и нежно прижимается губами к губам. Мадс уверенной рукой держит его поперек живота — прямо поверх нанесенной Дракону раны — и кусает-зализывает-зацеловывает загривок. Ричард закрывает глаза.

Губы Хью горячие и липкие, руки торопливые и жадные. Эти руки уверенно лезут под мокрую от крови кофту, расстегивают ширинку на тугих темных джинсах, пока Мадс вжимает его в себя неторопливыми, ласкающими движениями. От них воняет красителем, средством для волос и профессиональным тональником, почти забивающими естественный запах пота. Ричард хочет, чтобы от них пахло настоящей кровью.  
— Да, я тоже, — шепчет ему на ухо Мадс. Хью смеется и тянет его джинсы вниз.

Эти двое действуют в привычном, слаженном ритме, который не зависит у них от щелчка хлопушки и команды «Мотор!» Теплые ладони Мадса ложатся ему на поясницу, задирая края кофты, а Хью одним движением стягивает с него порванный, заляпанный красным трикотаж. Его ладонь уверенно обхватывает Ричарда сквозь плотные — в обтяжку — боксеры, которые носит Френсис, и он смеется и бормочет, посасывая и прикусывая нижнюю губу Ричарда:  
— Пора уже снять с Дракона чёртовы трусы, — заглавная «Д» слышится отчетливо.

Кровь приливает к лицу, бухает в ушах и сворачивается внизу живота тугим кольцом возбуждения. Жесткие волосы на обнаженной груди Мадса щекочут лопатки. Рук на теле Ричарда слишком много, тактильные ощущения зашкаливают. Мадс шепчет что-то ему на ухо, вжимаясь в его ягодицы стоящим уже членом. Ричард не может определить язык, но у Хью с этим проблем не наблюдается:  
— Да, — урчит он в губы Ричарда, — наконец-то.  
И ослепительно улыбается.

У Хью мальчишеские стройные бедра и растрепанные вихры. Он тихо выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, кладя ладони Ричарда себе на ягодицы. Ричард сжимает пальцами упругую плоть, кожей чувствуя улыбку Мадса. Это похоже на замедленную съемку и не похоже одновременно. Мозг фиксирует ощущения урывками, яркими, фотографически точными картинками. Беззащитное горло и распахнутый рот Хью, когда член Ричарда одним долгим движением проезжается вдоль его длинного и тонкого ствола. Сильные пальцы Мадса на его бедрах, на бедрах Хью: у них обоих останутся синяки. Долгий выдох, обжигающий ушную раковину. Крепкие зубы у себя на плече и язык, зализывающий только что оставленную отметину. Косточки на лодыжках, что переплетаются с его ногами. Кончики волос Мадса, щекочущие его шею. Лезущие в рот вихры Хью, когда тот облизывает ему грудь и соски.

Ричард не знает, кого из них он касается. Мадс и Хью обволакивают его, стискивают между собой, будто извиняются, словно пытаются стереть поцелуями и прикосновениями воспоминания о том, что сделали с Драконом на площадке. Его выпуклости плавятся, приравниваясь по форме к их изгибам. Границы тела стираются, растворяясь в чистом удовольствии, которое доставляет он, и которое доставляют ему. Они втроем физически не могут двигаться в слаженном ритме, но все-таки находят его. Прохладная простынь сбивается под плечом и бедром неудобными складками. Кожу саднит от поцелуев-укусов Мадса. Хью у него в руках кажется податливой теплой глиной, его нутро жарко, часто сжимается вокруг Ричарда, как он сам сжимается вокруг Мадса.

Удовольствие не заканчивается, даже когда Ричард кончает. Хью двигается на нем, размазывая по животу горячее семя. Мадс заполняет его собой до предела, до ноющего, почти болезненного ощущения где-то глубоко внутри. Ричард снова слышит то незнакомое слово, и Хью, сонно улыбаясь и зарываясь пальцами в его короткие волосы, переводит:  
— Теперь ты наш Дракон. Только наш.

Ричард ничего не имеет против.


End file.
